Raoh
Raoh (ラオウ) is one of the candidates for the successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. He is the eldest brother of the four Hokuto candidates and is Toki's elder biological brother. His eldest biological brother is Kaioh, who was taught another branch of the Hokuto style in the island continent Shura. After he lost to Kenshiro before their foster father, Raoh refuses to accept his younger brother as the true inheritor of the technique and went rogue. Donning himself in armor and riding his mighty steed, Kokuoh (黒王号), Raoh dubs himself Ken-oh (拳王) or the "king of the fist". He desires to be recognized as the greatest warrior in heaven and rules with merciless cruelty. When he and Kenshiro remain the last two possible successors for their style, Raoh hears the mysterious entity of the Nanto General. Thinking that he can personally end the Nanto stars himself, he marches his army towards the general's secret location. Once he learns that the Nanto General is Yuria, Raoh desires to claim her as his own bride. Knowing that she will never love another man other than Kenshiro, the Nanto Goshasei stall his march so Kenshiro can reach her first. Raoh is rarely seen without his prized steed, Kokuougou, a black horse the size of an elephant with a strong heart and mind. After he was abandoned by his owners for his proud nature, Kokuougou became the stallion of a herd of wild horses, eventually dominating a valley and becoming notorious for their brutal exclusion to anyone who entered their territory. During one of Raoh's campaigns, he was led into the valley as a trap by opposition, but eventually proved himself to the proud beast who accepted him as his master. He favors him so much that he claims, "Only Kokuougou can take my weight", and refuses any other mode of transportation. Although Kokuougou is loyal to Raoh, he also respects other fighters with strong character. Dream Mode Intent on proving whos the proper successor, Raoh travels the land to diminish his competition. He first hears that Toki is within a village and fights his younger brother in a solo match. After their match, he receives information that Kenshiro is in a village with the "Nanto army". Upon his arrival, however, he realizes that the Hokuto brother in question is really Jagi. Quotes *"I am Ken-Oh, the Conqueror! I'm also the last thing you'll ever see." *"Even the gods quake in fear before the power of my fists." *"Out of my sight, maggots!" Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : Readies his right fist to throw a heavy downwards punch. Can be followed up with a ground rending uppercut that creates a long ranged wave in front. : , : Punches, then spins backwards and throws up a left rising backkick that sends the enemy flying. Upgrading allows Raoh to follow up with a third attack, seeing him thrust his right hand up into the air to poke at the enemy's Shinkkeshu vital point. : , , : Punches two times, then throws a fierce barrage of ground razing punches. Finishes with a spinning roundhouse to the left that cuts an energy wave in front of him. : , , , : Raises his hands for a double hammer fist, and puts his hands to the sides, sending a large energy wave forward. : , , , : Connects into a continuous series of upwards ground rending palm strikes, that finishes with a palm blast from his left hand. : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : Crouches and swings his fists from side to side in an arc. : , : Throws a ground aimed diagonal trajectory energy blast with both hands. : , : Pulls out his sai and thrusts it in into the ground, quaking the floor and launching away enemies. :Throw: Grabs the enemy by the jugular. Can run with the subdued enemy, where Raoh can hold the opponent like a barrier and ram them into obstacles and other enemies. When he is done, Raoh reels back and heaves them forward, performing damage by having squeezed his fingers into their vital points. : : Repeatedly squeezes at the opponent's neck. Running will openly slam the opponent onto the ground. : : Punches at the opponent with the left hand into their chest to strike at a vital point. :Special Technique: Iron Body. Allows Raoh to be invincible for a short time to traps and outside hazards. :Taunt: Crosses his arms and stands triumphantly. "Out of my sight, maggots!" Techniques *''Hokuto Gōshō Ha'' (North Star/Hokuto Iron Palm Wave) - One of Raoh's trademark techniques. This concentrated blast of energy can destroy enemies from a distance with its raw power. *''Hikkō Shinkesshu'' (Secret Opening Fresh Blood Anxiety) - Raoh punches his opponent in the torso and brutally raises them over his head with his fist. His attack causes his opponent to experience excruciating agony. In the original release of the comic, it isn't given an official name and the namesake of the game's version is a direct quote from Raoh. He originally used the move against Rei and cuts his foe's life to three painful days. *''Hokuto Meiretsu Ken'' (North Star/Hokuto Destruction Fist) - Formerly appearing under the same name in Arc System Work's fighting game adaption, the move gets a remix in this title. Raoh begins by powering up a single fist for a mighty overhead strike. While his enemies are stunned by the impact, he immediately follows with a barrage of rapid-fire punches. Finishing them off with a single kick, he crosses his arms as they whirl away from him. *''Hokuto Haten Kaijin'' (North Star/Hokuto Heaven Quaking Destruction Fist) - game original technique. Raoh powers up a single fist, raising it briefly toward the heavens. He then smashes downward for a devastating blow forward. Again, the move is likely a reference to Raoh's One Hit Finishing Blow appearing in the aforementioned fighting game (though under a different name). *''Hokuto Shinten Rai'' (North Star/Hokuto Heaven Shaking Thunder) - game original technique. Raoh powers up and projects a destructive dome of energy around him. It blows his victims within range far away from him. *''Koku Ten Satsu'' (Black Heaven Kill) - game original technique. Raoh raises his fist to emit a tiny whirlwind and calls for his horse. He then simply crosses his arms as Kokuougou jumps in and smashes foes in front of him. Can only be used if Kokuougou is with him and also instantly relocates Kokuougou on the map. His horse can also be used by Kenshiro. *''Shichisei Tenshi'' (Seven Star Point Heart) - Seven pillars of crimson energy erupt in the area in front of Raoh. Moments later, Raoh charges forward to barrel over anyone in his path. During the original series, this was the same killing technique Raoh's adopted father tried to use in order to end the dispute for his successor. *''Musō Tensei'' (Thoughtless Turning Life) - Raoh powers up and is temporary invulnerable to any attack. Depending on when the player uses it, Raoh may not perfectly perform the move and will only gain a limited moment of invincibility. *''Hokuto Gōten Shō'' (North Star/Hokuto Strong Heaven Rush) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Raoh raises his fist towards the heavens and projects a powerful wave of energy towards the sky. People who stand close to him will get hurt by the waves of energy rising upwards. The technique isn't given an official name in the original series, but he famously performs a similar gesture before his death. *''Tenshou Honretsu'' (Heavenly Command Charge) - One of Raoh's Legendary Techniques, Raoh calmly waves his arms in front of him before joining them to fire a destructive energy blast. *''Kenoh Tensei Geki'' (Fist King Heavenly Blow) - game original technique and one of Raoh's Legendary Techniques. Raoh summons a huge ball of energy to crash down on his foes. Fighting Style Raoh's attacks mainly focuses on powerful and wide ranged and reaching punches from both of his fists. He emits a greater wave of energy from his blows than his brothers and has attacks strong enough to raze the ground below him, granting him longer range and a powerful attack set. Gallery Raoh_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork File:Raoh-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available for downloadable content. File:Kokugo.jpg|Kokuougou External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters